


True

by CherieRoseLoveless



Category: One Piece
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Just Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sexual Content, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-19
Updated: 2018-01-19
Packaged: 2019-03-06 22:20:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13420815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CherieRoseLoveless/pseuds/CherieRoseLoveless
Summary: “I couldn’t sleep so I decided to-”“Come bother me?” you finish.“Well, I wouldn’t use those exact words to describe my intentions, (y/n), but yes.”You shake your head, trying not to laugh. Usopp really was a liar.





	True

You shivered as you sat in the crow's nest alone. It was a cold night and it was your turn to take the watch. Sanji had come with hot chocolate earlier before disappearing.

Pulling the blanket over yourself while keeping your gaze at the window and trying not to fall asleep, you don't hear Usopp sneaking in.

"Oi, (y/n),"

You jump, accidentally hitting Usopp in the side with your elbow.

"Ah! Usopp! Don't sneak up on me like that!"

"Sorry, (y/n)!" Usopp sweatdropped while rubbing his side before sitting down next to you.

"The hell are you doing up? You don't have a shift tonight!"

"I couldn't sleep so I decided to-"

"Come bother me?" you finish.

"Well, I wouldn't use those exact words to describe my intentions, (y/n), but yes."

You shake your head, trying not to laugh. Usopp really was a liar.

"Man, Usopp, you really are a liar!"

You opened the blanket, yelping as Usopp pressed himself against you.

"My God, you're freezing!" you rubbed Usopp's arms as you drape the blanket over him.

"Well, warm me up then, (y/n)!"

You stared at Usopp briefly before bursting out laughing.

"You're joking, right?"

"No."

You thought for a moment before you push Usopp down, pressing your body against his and you start to kiss him passionately. You didn't know if it was the cold or something else entirely, but you had a sudden need to take things into your hands. Whatever you and Usopp had going on would be dealt with once and for all.

You broke off the kiss before taking hold of Usopp's hands and placing them on your breasts, sighing softly as he squeezed your breasts before you slowly moved them underneath your top.

"Well, do you like me, Usopp? I like you very much," You purred before kissing Usopp again, pressing your body against his harder and feeling something poke into your thigh.

"I do. Very much," Usopp gasped as you pushed your top up to expose your breasts and gasping slightly as Usopp hesitantly ran his tongue over one of your nipples.

"Is this okay?"

You nod at him as he took hold of your breast and started to suck on it while squeezing at the other before switching breasts and repeating the actions. Usopp's hands found its way towards your pyjama shorts, pushing then down around your ankles before pushing his hand into your panties, slipping their way inside you, thumb pressing against your clit. You moan, fingernails digging into his back as his fingers continue to move inside your pussy.

"Wait, have you done anything like this before?" You gasped as Usopp withdrew his fingers.

"I haven't actually, I read about it in one of my mother's books," Usopp grunted as you pushed yourself off of him and gently squeezed the lump in his pants before undoing his overalls and pushing them and his underwear down.

"Aah! Don't stare at it like that!"

"Why not? I like it and I want it inside me!" You giggle before you stare up at him while running your fingers over his thick and impressive length, a small trickle of precum on the tip.

Kicking your pyjama bottoms and panties off, you pulled Usopp close to you and lowered yourself down onto his cock.

"Oh, you feel so good!" Usopp moaned as he begins to move slowly inside you, his hands holding you steady.

You bounce on Usopp's cock, pressing your thighs into his waist. You grabbed hold of Usopp's face and kissed him hard and passionately, as a hand reaches between your legs and rubbed your clit, causing you to moan louder.

"Oh, God, (y/n), I'm gonna…Aah!"

You could feel Usopp come deep inside you as you tighten around his cock as you reach your own orgasm shortly after.

As the two of you lay pressed together underneath the blanket, your head resting against his chest.

"Hey, (y/n)," Usopp breaks the comfortable silence that had fallen on the both of you.

"Yeah, Usopp?"

"I love you."

You nuzzle your face into his neck.

"Really?" you ask playfully.

"That much is true," he smirked back at you.


End file.
